


Dirty Toy

by slashpervert



Series: Dirty [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, BDSM, D/s, Dildos, Dom/sub, M/M, M/M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral, Rimming, Threesome, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds Fred and George willing to indulge his dirty desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Toy

**Author's Note:**

> **Betas:** [](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/profile)[**brknhalo241**](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/), **Mini Mouse** , [](http://asm614.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://asm614.livejournal.com/)**asm614**  
>  Warnings: Language, Explicit M/M/M Sex, Anal, Oral, Dildo, D/s, Rimming,  
>  **Notes:** One-shot. Post-war. (Could be DH compliant except for the epilogue, Fred isn't dead and really, not much plot.) Thanks to [](http://corvusdea.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://corvusdea.livejournal.com/)**corvusdea** for help with Latin for spells.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Harry'd been the one to ask for this, really. He wanted it. When he'd found out the twins would be interested, he could barely think of anything else. Most people wanted The Hero, but Harry was ready to try something altogether different. Experimenting a little during the war and a lot after, he'd found that what he really liked would shock most of the wizarding world. So now he stood, at the invitation of Fred and George, in their flat above the store. He'd been told to close his eyes and wait.

"Nice," one of them purred. "Gorgeous," the other one said. Four hands were touching Harry now – a slide of fingers through his hair, a pat to his bum, a tweak at a nipple through his shirt, fingers tracing the outline of his very aroused prick. "Did you do as we told you?"

"Yes, Sirs," Harry answered, heart pounding with excitement. He had washed himself very carefully and was wearing what they told him.

"Are you a horny little slut who'll do what we tell him?" a voice whispered from behind him. "Are you ready to play with us?"

"Oh, very much yes, Sirs," he answered breathlessly, rewarded by a hand cupping one arse cheek and giving a squeeze.

"You gonna to do what we say and how we say for as long as you are here?" came the second voice directly in front of him.

Harry's cock seemed to try to answer for him, twitching against the hand teasing him. "Oh, yes, Sirs."

They began undressing him then, sliding clothes off and exploring him with their wide hands and long fingers. He shivered in delight, trembling – lifting arms when told to, stepping out of his trousers when instructed – until he was standing naked and vulnerable and very aroused.

"Such an eager slut, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir, very eager," Harry agreed, swallowing hard.

A big hand took his and he felt another hand pressed firmly against his back as they led him, eyes still closed, into another room.

"You want two big cocks in you at the same time, don't you, slut?"

Harry's heart leapt into his throat and his cock twitched so violently he worried he might come before they got to anything. "Yes, Sir!"

Then they both pressed against him, one to his back and the other at his front. Both Weasley twins were taller than Harry, their bodies strong and muscled. Harry shuddered in delight. Hands slid teasingly down his back, tracing the planes of his shoulder blades and the bumps of his spines. Harry found himself worried about how thin he was. Those hands reached the small of his back and then slid apart, cupping his arse and kneading. Harry moaned.

"Very responsive," the twin behind him said appreciatively.

In front, fingers traced his collar bones then snaked down to his ribs, stopping to circle and then pinch his small brown nipples. Harry's groans were met by knowing chuckles from both of the other men. Then those fingers continued down, over the slight hair on his belly before diverging to trace the lines of his hips. Harry widened his stance without thinking. "Yes, very responsive," said the brother in front of him. Maddeningly, he didn't yet touch Harry's prick.

He whimpered.

"Oh, so needy for our touch, our cocks. Don't worry, little slut, we are going give it to you and give it to you until you can't move any more." Harry felt the warm breath that caressed his skin as those words were whispered into his ear.

The promise or threat, whichever it was meant to be, sent a flush of heat prickling Harry's skin and his prick dripped pre-come onto the floor.

The first touch to his aching prick came then, and it startled him because it wasn't a hand or a hip, but the head of one of theirs. He could feel the soft crown of a prick drawn up the length of his own, slick pre-come oozing as it coated him. He swayed, but the hands behind him held his arse, squeezing those rounded mounds and pulling them apart. Harry gasped.

The prick against his own reached the head, pressing together briefly in what almost felt like a kiss between them. Then, oddly, he felt it slap against his prick. The sharp sensation brought a startled gasp from Harry and a chuckle from the man in front of him who continued to lightly slap his prick against Harry's, touching steadily back and forth for several minutes. Behind him, the other man mirrored this strange game, slapping his prick against the mounds of Harry's arsecheeks.

"We could probably get you to come just from this, couldn't we, slut?"

Harry nodded, worried that in his over-eager state, he wouldn't have much control. The slaps had that pain/pleasure mix that was part of what he craved and rarely got.

"Brother?" the man behind him asked.

"Yes, a good idea," the other answered and Harry heard a whispered " _Frenum Mentulae_." He had to fight not to open his eyes and watch, his sense of helplessness returning at the reminder that his wand had been left with his clothes in the other room. He felt a tingle around his groin and then something tighten about the base of his cock and balls. "That should keep you hard for us until we are ready," the wizard in front of him said with a deeply pleased sound.

The magical cock ring felt tight and exciting and the urge to test it was nearly overwhelming. Harry realised he had whimpered again when both men laughed knowingly.

"Have you been good and have you done what we told you to?"

"Yes, cleaned myself thoroughly, inside and out. Wore the plug inside me for the last three days. Didn't wank, and fuck, that was hard," Harry answered, adding, "Sirs" almost belatedly.

He felt fingers sliding down the crevice of his arse, searching for and finding the base of the plug inside him. They twisted it and the shock of pleasure and need made Harry's knees shake, nearly buckling.

"On your hands and knees on the bed," one of them ordered and he peeked enough to locate the furniture and stumble to it, eagerly assuming the position.

"Heads or tails, my brother?" a voice asked.

"Tails to start," the other answered. Then Harry felt the bed dip as both men climbed on it as well.

Harry dug his fingers down into the covers, trying to steady himself for whatever they had planned. He almost drew back when he felt the wet, smooth round flesh of a prick against his cheek. The man in front of him began to rub it over his face, like before, smacking him with the prick, back and forth in little slaps. Behind him, the other man was doing the same to Harry's arse. The spike of desire they caused had Harry opening his legs wider without being asked and brought a knowing chuckle in response.

"Such a wanton thing," the man behind him teased.

"How's the toy?" the other one asked, rubbing the satiny head of his prick over Harry's lips now.

Harry felt fingers again, and the same turning motion once more that made things inside him flip and shudder. "He's so ready for it," the man purred, then without warning, pulled the plug from Harry's arse. Harry gasped and his hole twitched, suddenly feeling achingly open.

The man in front of him pressed the head of his cock into Harry's gasping mouth and Harry was startled, but quickly wrapped his lips around the large knob of it, tonguing the soft flesh, quickly rewarded by that sharp salty taste. The man gasped too.

"He's got a sweet mouth, George," the man growled and his brother laughed.

Harry swirled his tongue and then found himself shuddering as the emptiness of his arse was suddenly replaced by George's thick prick pushing into him. He moaned around Fred's cock, lapping the best he could as he was breached. He could feel George holding his cheeks spread to watch the progress of his large prick into Harry's slick hole. The prick was bigger than the plug had been and Harry trembled, trying to push down on it, to open himself up to it.

"Sweet fucking arse, too, Fred," George gasped. "Ready?"

"Ready, George."

Then the fun and games really began. Fred twisted Harry's hair tightly with the fingers of one hand and George's fingers dug into Harry's arse as he thrust the rest of the way inside him. Harry moaned and shuddered, his muscles clenching and unclenching around the flesh. When George drew back, Fred pushed in, filling Harry's mouth with more cock than he'd ever been able to get into his mouth before. Then the man pulled back, leaving just the head inside Harry's lips while George thrust back into Harry's body, balls slapping against his own as he did. Having established the rhythm they wanted, they went to it.

"Fucking tight little hole, just swallows me up," George moaned.

"Yeah, give it to him, fuck him and fill him up with your cream," his brother encouraged just before thrusting into Harry's mouth, so that the crown hit the back of Harry's throat and his eyes watered. This is what Harry had wanted. To be used as these two men's fuck toy. Not to be treated as a hero or a "survivor" of a war, but just a greedy little slut who could take what he was given. He threw himself into the role, opening to each of Fred's thrusts, licking and sucking his cock before it was pulled again out of his throat. Arching back onto George's cock every time it thrust inside him and then squeezing it so hard with his muscles the man's fingers were bruising Harry's arse.

"Such a hot little cock whore, aren't you? Just love being filled at both ends," George growled.

"Yeah, we'll give the slut what he wants, give it to him over and over until he drips with our spunk," Fred agreed.

Harry rocked between them, all his concentration focused on being filled and fucked at both ends. He moaned and whimpered, his prick swaying full and heavy beneath him. The thrusting sped up and Fred actually pulled his prick out of Harry's mouth, resuming slapping his face with it while George thrust harder and faster into Harry's hole.

"Yeah, give it to him George, fill him with your sweet cream," Fred was gasping.

"Fuck, yes," George agreed.

Harry's hands were balled into the bedspread, holding on desperately while he was fucked hard, the sound of skin slapping against skin loud in the small room. Each thrust found his prostate more often than not and Harry was grateful for the cock ring as he knew he would have come already. All he could do during the fucking was submit to the brutal, deep thrusts. Then George was growling and hissing, like some kind of wild animal.

"Oh, fuck yeah, George, fill him up, make it drip out of him!" Fred panted above him.

Harry felt the spasming of George's prick inside him, the man's loud triumphant groan of his release and those hands holding him so hard he knew his hips would be decorated with bruises the following day. Harry nearly collapsed when Fred released his hair, moving around to see what his brother had done. Harry fell forward a bit, face pressed to the mattress, panting as George pulled out of him, his hole spasming again and he could feel the slick trickle as come dribbled out of his arse.

"Yes, look at that ... so hot," Fred said, admiringly.

"I know you want it," George said smugly and his hands spread Harry even wider so his brother could see the stretched and messy hole.

Still shaking with his own pent-up energy and the excitement of what had happened, it took Harry a moment to realise the twins had traded places. He felt fingers tracing the slick and sensitive ring of his anus, then pushing inside him. "Oh, such a dirty little slut, aren't you?" Fred was whispering. The finger withdrew after a moment and there was a slurping noise. Harry forgot he was supposed to have his eyes closed and looked back over his shoulder to see Fred sucking the sticky finger.

"Clean the slut up," George said, voice deep and gravelly.

Harry felt Fred's hands this time, spreading him again and, though he hadn't known what to expect yet, he supposed he would be on the receiving end of a Cleaning Charm. Instead, he felt a tongue licking his balls, lapping at the come that had trickled down over them. Harry moaned, burying his face in the comforter and shuddering. That tongue laved his sac, sucking on each of his balls and then continued upward, lapping at the skin around his hole. Harry shivered, both in unexpected pleasure and complete amazement.

"Yes, Fred, lap it up," George commanded. "Tongue that boy's sticky hole."

And Fred did. Harry moaned louder, arching his back as that marvelous tongue began to trace the sensitive ridge of his still-spread hole, flickering over and around. Explosions were going off inside him with each flick over that ridged skin and Harry's cock twitched violently every time. "Oh, fuck, oh, fuck," he babbled.

"Suck it, Fred," George ordered, "eat that sweet cream pie."

Fred's tongue thrust into Harry then and "The Boy Who Lived" saw stars, shuddering furiously at pleasure so intense he didn't know how to take it. He made gurgling noises as Fred lapped his tongue inside that hole, curling it in and sucking out his brother's come while George kept up his obscene instructions.

Then George moved to kneel in front of Harry again, taking a handful of thick dark hair and yanking his head up. "You get some too," he told him as Harry found himself facing a half-hard prick that had just been in his own arse and was still sticky with spent seed. Harry blinked and then moved quickly to respond, leaning forward enough to lick. It was sharp, more bitter and musky than normal.

Behind him, Fred was still thrusting his tongue into Harry and the shivers of intense pleasure both distracted and spurred Harry on. He tried to mirror the enthusiasm of the other man, licking and sucking George's balls and then up the growing shaft.

Fred pulled back and Harry felt the bed rock as he moved again, now positioning his own still hard prick at Harry's wet hole. He pushed in with a loud squelching noise and Harry groaned as his over-sensitive tissues shuddered around the flesh. "Fuck, yes, he's so slick and full of you," Fred told his brother.

"Yes, fill him again," George encouraged, petting Harry's hair as he was licked. "Yes, slut, we are going to fill you over and over again until you are full of our seed, until it runs down your legs in a river."

Harry responded to that by licking more enthusiastically, moaning as he reached the crown and swirling his tongue over the glans. George rewarded him by pushing his prick into Harry's mouth, filling him, so once again the twins were fucking him at both ends.

"Such a lovely cock whore," George said and Fred laughed. "We are going to use you and own you and you love that, don't you?"

Harry hummed his agreement around the cock in his mouth, sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed. Fred was fucking him harder now, sliding easily in and out of Harry's very well lubricated passage. Harry gave himself over to it, to the sensation of being filled and used, to the taste of their come and his arse, to their lovely litany of obscenities. When Fred came inside him they traded places once more, George's turn to "eat cream pie" while Fred told him to "eat that boy's dirty arse" and moaned while he watched his brother suck his come from Harry's hole.

Harry watched in amazement as George sucked some into his mouth and then shared an open and very sticky kiss with Fred, rolling their now combined seed from Harry's arse around on their tongues. Harry actually whimpered and then they shared some with him.

True to their word, they both fucked him again and Harry could definitely feel the sticky remains dripping out of him with each thrust then, dribbling down over his balls and cock and down both thighs. He felt like a dirty slut and had never been more turned on in his life. Then they rolled him on to his back, Fred fucking him again while George wanked over his face, spraying his lust all over Harry's lips and cheeks and chin as his brother came inside Harry, releasing the Cock Binding Spell as he did. The resulting explosion began as a release of tension in his balls, shot out his prick and blossomed into a fire ball that seemed to spread through Harry's body even as his come shot out so violently that he managed to hit his own face and George when it did.

Harry lay there panting, feeling utterly used, completely soiled, achingly sore and deliciously happy. He looked up, watching the other two men kissing above him. It was an amazing sight and would probably have gotten him hard again, if he had had an ounce of energy left in him. He hoped there might be another go in the morning, and other nights like this. Then they both lay down on either side of him, kissing him wetly and sloppily, licking come from his face and chest, and telling Harry what a beautiful hot slut he was. Harry drifted to sleep under their praise and petting.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dirty Toy (di slashpervert 1/5)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566538) by [lilyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj)




End file.
